Juzo Togo
Juzo Togo (東郷 十三, Tōgō Jūzō) is a member of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in one of their missions, dying in the first he participated in. Appearance Juzo is a good looking well trained 38-year-old male, who was a member of the JSDF as a sniper. He is taller than average and has no fat on his body. He has short black hair which he keeps in a crew cut and he weighs more than his looks would suggest due to the muscle mass he has. He wears plain green clothes in the anime and plain military style clothes and boots in the manga. He doesn't wear the suit and appears on the cover of Chapter 084. Background He entered the JSDF with a university degree and quickly showed himself to be a capable sniper, it can be assumed that he mostly lay in wait protecting high priority people and events, he was killed during some kind of secret mission by an unknown assailant. Personality Juzo is initially uninterested in the goings on in the Tokyo Gantz room and refuses to pray with the others.Chapter 058 He does, however, listen to Kato as he proves that he knows what is going on. He shows himself eager to test the weapons and find out how they work but is uninterested in sharing his interest as shown when he refuses to answer Akitoshi Okazaki.Chapter 060 He also shows himself to have no problem shooting and killing things even taking some pleasure in counting down the aliens. He also accepts Kato as his 'commander' showing himself willing to both save him and follow his orders. He is also very confident in his abilities, committing himself to killing all the Smaller Sized Buddhist Temple Aliens and choosing to fight Kannon with regular weapons and his bare hands, which leads to his death. He also shows initiative in sniping the Rowdy Alien and examining the weapons. He was calm and collected during the entire mission only showing fear in the moments before his second death. Plot Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Arc He is first seen as Kei Kurono is transported into the room looking disinterested in everything that happens around him.Chapter 056 Then as Musō Tokugawa starts praying he is one of the people who doesn't partake in it. Only when Masaru Kato accurately predicts that the Black Sphere will start playing an exercise tune he starts listening to him. He eagerly examines the X-gun but ignores Akitoshi Okazaki when he asks him if he likes guns too. He then looks eager while being sent out to the Rateiin Temple holding an X-shotgun. And as others try to leave the Game Area he stays.Chapter 061 He is also unfazed by the alien coming to live and he quickly looks for the higher ground to have an advantage on the aliens. He then snipes the Rowdy Alien as it is fighting Kurono.Chapter 066 Shooting it repeatedly until its death. Kato seeing him asks him to come down saying he saw him snipe at it, which nobody else noticed.Chapter 067 Having come down to speak with Kato they see the Daibutsu Alien get up and Kato ask him to take care of the Smaller Sized Buddhist Temple Aliens.Chapter 069 He then starts by shooting the five aliens who are fighting with Jiro Tomashino and Yuta Kondo. He then comments on the fact that five of them are now defeated.Chapter 070 He then looks slightly impressed by Kurono taking down the Daibutsu Alien. Kato then tells him to stay where he is and he immediately accepts the order.Chapter 074 Then as Kato, Kishimoto, Kurono and Sei Sakuraoka fight the final smaller sized alien and it lifts Kato in the air he snipes it, saving Kato.Chapter 075 As Yuta and Jiro get their hands sliced off by Kannon he shoots it repeatedly until it is seemingly fully destroyed,Chapter 080 but it restores itself and quickly pinpoints him and shoots its laser at him,Chapter 081 which in the anime kills him.Episode 21 However, he actually dodges and escapes the laser by getting off the rooftops. He then hides in the remains of the Grumpy Alien and waits for Kannon to pass him before attacking the now permanently damaged Kannon with one of the weapons of the smaller sized aliens.Chapter 083 He hits Kannon in his side making one of its tiny heads scream, it lasers at him again but Juzo dodges. He then puts Kannon in a stranglehold, who unsuccessfully tries to shake him off. It then points its laser at his head but he dodges it then moves the laser to Juzo's body and manages to laser off Juzo's legs as he tries to get away from it. It then lasers him through the head to finish him off.Chapter 084 Anime/Manga Differences * His death is altered in the anime; he gets cut in half by the laser that the boss alien shoots after Juzo shoots it a few times. This was either done to save time or to show that the boss alien was pissed off. * Despite him having a voice actor he doesn't really speak at all. All of his lines except for when he shoots the smaller Buddhas were removed (possibly since the anime staff didn't want viewers to think that the anime would run longer than 26 episodes due to his dialogue about the X-shotgun's range foreshadowing later events in the manga). * In the manga, he was the one who killed the Rowdy Alien with shots from the X-shotgun. In the anime, however, while he still shoots at the alien twice like in the manga, after it loses its grip on Kurono, the latter uses his own shotgun to completely destroy the alien's head,Episode 18 thus killing it (though Kurono still only gains 8 points after the mission's end in the anime). Abilities & Skills He already was an accomplished sniper with top notch military training before he was sent to the Tokyo Gantz room. He refuses to wear the suit but is eager to take and test the guns, quickly finding out how to use them and what their range is. He uses the guns to kill the Rowdy Alien and six of the Smaller Sized Buddhist Temple Aliens, he even felt confident to fight Kannon without any of the weapons. Mentally he quickly accepted the situation and what Masaru Kato told him and accepted him as his leader recognizing the fact that Kato actually knows what was going on. He is a skilled fighter being able to use firearms, regular weapons and his body to fight. Gallery Jyuzo.jpg|Togo examining one of the Gantz guns Togo.png|Togo in the anime Quotes *(After Kato asks him to come down) "Why didn't anyone else see?" *(While talking with Kato) "I've been testing this thing since I got here. It's accurate to at least a kilometer." *(After five Smaller Sized Buddhist Temple Aliens have been taken down) "Five down." *(After his sneak attack on Kannon fails) "Damn!" Trivia * Togo's name is never given during any episodes of the anime but is listed in the credits. He is not named anywhere in the manga but is named in the Gantz/Manual and in the video game Gantz: The Game. *His background information comes from supposed translations of volume omakes, manuals and an unfindable databook and might not be correct. * Togo can be seen in the official Gantz game for the PS2, he is a playable character using long-range attacks. * He is one of the most popular Gantz characters to date, because of his attitude and the way he does things, this may have been the way of his addition to the Gantz game or because his style of gameplay would be different from the others. * It is highly implied that Togo is based on Duke Togo, the main character of the long-running manga series Golgo 13. Juzo and Duke are similar in appearance as well as the fact that they are both accomplished snipers, rarely speak to others, and share the same last name "Togo". Also, the name Juzo can be translated as "thirteen." References Navigation es:Juzo Togo Category:Tokyo Gantz team Category:Playable characters in Gantz video game Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters